warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Captura
para capturarlo y teletransportarlo a un centro de detención.|Descripción en el juego}} Captura es un tipo de misión que requiere que el jugador encuentre un objetivo de captura de interés, incapacitarla antes de que escapen y capturar dicho objetivo antes de dirigirse a la extracción. Mecánicas Los jugadores primero deben ubicar el objetivo de captura, que generalmente se genera en una sala utilizada exclusivamente para el tipo de misión de captura (aunque el objetivo de captura puede aparecer en una sala "genérica" que se utiliza independientemente del tipo de misión). Una vez que el objetivo de captura detecta al jugador, el objetivo comenzará a huir inmediatamente para evitar ser capturado, y finalmente se dirigirá a un barco o refugio. Si el objetivo llega a esa ubicación, los jugadores ya no podrán capturarlo, fallando la misión. Para capturar al objetivo, los jugadores deben atacarlo hasta que caiga al suelo, retorciéndose sin poder hacer nada hasta que el jugador interactúe con el objetivo derribado y lo transfiera a un lugar seguro. Los jugadores pueden dirigirse a la extracción una vez que el objetivo es capturado con éxito. El objetivo de captura corre más rápido que la mayoría de los warframes, es inmune a la mayoría de las habilidades de Warframe y tendrá la capacidad de evadir a sus perseguidores (como Radial Blast o Pantalla de humo). Junto con el fuego enemigo entrante (que ignorará al objetivo independientemente de la lealtad de la facción) y que tiene mucha más salud que los enemigos presentes, los jugadores deben acercarse rápidamente al objetivo antes de abandonar el mapa, donde la misión fallará. Una vez que el objetivo haya caído durante 30 segundos, entrará en un estado de sangrado durante el siguiente minuto. Si los jugadores no completan la captura antes de eso, el objetivo morirá y fallará la misión. Ubicación Tipos de enemigos Since Capture enemy types are split into 3 tiers: Easy (1-10), Medium (10-20), Hard (20+). Unlike other missions types the tier does not affect the reward given from capturing a target. Corpus Nullifiers and white-suited Objetivo Corpus (capable of creating a Snow Globe-esqe barrier) do not appear on lower level Capture missions. These white-suited Targets often wield the Glaxion, which seems to do far more damage to players than normal. Notas * The Capture Targets drop Créditos as they're attacked. * Capture Targets cannot be Desterrared por Limbo, but can still enter the Grieta by walking into a Cataclismo. * Capture Targets cannot be Control mental led por Nyx. * Capture Targets will flee the moment the Lotus tells you that you have found them, regardless of if the capture target itself has actually seen you or you have seen it. **Due to this, it is impossible to score stealth damage bonuses against the target. * Once the target is alerted, all enemies will become automatically alerted, making stealth kills impossible after this point. Enemies will also move to your position if you decloak from stealth, and there is no way to "reset" this alert status. *Capture targets may appear as Tripulante Anulador. When capturing them, be aware that their nullifier shield will regenerate. If you are invisible or have a defensive ability on such as Piel de hierro, it will be removed upon entering the shield, allowing enemies around to attack. **Due to some targets releasing non-allied units like Halieto protectors due to a bug, enemies may focus their attack on that enemy instead of you while you capture the target. *Some Objetivo Grineers possess shields as well as armor, being the only non-boss Grineer enemies to do so. *Similarly, all Objetivo Corpuss have armor, being among the few Corpus units to have such a commodity. *Targets cannot be knocked down, but can be ragdolled by slam attacks from the Jat Kittag and other weapons. *All capture targets have significantly more health, armor, and shield than their level implies. In fact, some have double the stats of that level making higher level capture targets resist several shots from weapons like the Tigris Prime. *You can trap the capture target in Vitrificación masiva de Gara to trap the target and keep it from running away, making the objective easier. Recompensas Unlike other mission types, all capture missions outside of the Void pull from the same pool of rewards regardless of level. Errores *There is a rare bug where when the Corpus capture target cloaks itself it will be cloaked permanently. This could possibly occur because of host or client lag. * Sometimes, when an assassin/death squad appears, the capture target may glitch if the person capturing him dies and the death squad leaves. Usually it will make the target appear outside the map. * Void capture targets will sometimes deploy units like Halieto protectors to protect them, although these units are occasionally not allied with the caster or with the Corrupted faction, and therefore do not provide any benefit to the target. * Targets may fall out of the map after being ragdolled if flying out of bounds, in similar locations where the player is teleported to the previous location after falling out. This can result in the mission failure, more commonly the target will teleport back to the location before being ragdolled. * There is an uncommon bug where the player can actually kill the capture target. Although the target is "dead", an invisible body will still remain in its place and let the player capture it anyway, thus making it purely a visual glitch that does not affect gameplay. * After the target has been captured, it is possible to still perform stealth kills on Hydra, Plutón. Historial de actualizaciones *Fixes towards ability to kill flying Capture Targets (Gas City), resulting in a mission failure. As reported here. *Fixed Grineer Capture Targets have a Shield that does not regenerate instead of Armor. *Airborne Capture Targets in the Gas City tileset will now keep flying when critically injured, with his jetpack set on fire. Upon landing he will continue his escape, but the powerful explosion of his own jetpack will knock him down. He is yours now to capture, Tenno! ;Capture Mission Changes: Capture Targets now have a 1 minute Bleedout timer after being downed for 30 seconds, upon which Lotus will now alert you that you’re running out of time to capture the Target. Capture missions had become an unofficial Endless mission with the tactic of leaving the Target squirming on the ground for hours while players dealt with the never-ending horde of enemies. The Bleedout timer has been added as a countermeasure to fix the unintended Endless Capture missions. *Fixed Capture Targets not scaling with difficulty for real-time missions (Alerts, Invasions, Sorties, etc). *Fixed no Capture Target spawning in Kuva Siphon missions. *Capture levels now have a single target following a longer escape route. *Capture targets now have increased health and special abilities. *Capture targets can now initiate lockdowns if they reach a room without any players. *New capture targets have been added to this game mode. *Capture targets are now more dynamic and mobile: there are a range of tougher Corpus and Objetivo Grineers with varying abilities and weapons will flee at the first sign of danger. Stop them from boarding a shuttle and escaping! }} de:Gefangennahme en:Capture Categoría:Captura Categoría:Tenno Categoría:Navegación Categoría:Facción